The Train Ride
by Megmae
Summary: What would happen if Bella left Forks without meeting Edward, and on her way back to Phoenix meets a total stranger and finds her self falling madly in love? "I don't know what Edward is, but he definetly isn't an ordinary human."
1. Chapter 1

The night was cool and the full moon glistened brightly against the tinted window of the Train. I was on my way home to Phoenix leaving the dreaded Forks behind. There was nothing there for me except Charlie, and that just wasn't enough. The last scene with him played over in my head.

_My door opened softly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it. I was packing the small amount of clothing that I brought into my duffle bag._

_"Bella, what are you doing?" He questioned. I turned to him looking at him like he was dumb._

_"Char-Dad, what dose it look like I'm doing?" I replied and returned back to packing my things._

_"Are you leaving?" He asked his voice tinted with pain. I turned again, this time with my bad in hand. _

_"Yes dad, I'm leaving," I pushed by him softly and started down the narrow stairs. I heard him follow me._

_"Why? I thought that you liked forks," I spun around surprising him slightly. I had to catch myself so I would topple over._

_"Dad, there just isn't anything here for me. I just don't belong here. It's an empty shell, a lifeless town, and I need something more." With that I turned and walked through the kitchen then the short hall grabbing my coat off the hanger before I left the house that filled a fraction of my childhood life for good._

My life came back to the present when the cabin door opened. I looked away from the window to see a beautiful 17-year-old standing in the doorway.

"May I sit here?" He asked politely in a voice made of silk that gave me the shivers. I looked around for a moment to see that the rest of the cabin was empty so I looked back at him and nodded. He closed the door walked over to the window with such poise and gracefulness it scared me. He opened it easily and then followed by sitting down across from me. Silence followed shortly after, so I just looked out the window engulfing myself with my own thoughts knowing there wasn't going to be a conversation. "Edward," he said startling me and stuck out his hand.

"Bella- Bella Swan," I replied at a light whisper and shook his hand. His hand was like marble, firm and dead cold.

"Where are you going Bella?" He asked smoothly after taking his hand back. I thought about it. I didn't really think about where I was going, I just needed to get out of Forks as fast as possible.

"I'm, not sure where I'm going, maybe Phoenix. I just needed to get out of Forks as fast as possible," I said my voice shaking and cracking with every word. Edward intimidated me making me feel like I was nothing on or to this world. It was a strange feeling. I was yet I felt oddly safe with this stranger. He smiled and I just about melted on the seat right then and there. It was almost like a smirk, but his teeth glimmered in the soft light.

"Forks, ah?" He asked still smiling. I looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Forks what is it to you?" I asked. "Do you know about Forks?" His face twisted up into another beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I have lived there for a few years. It's a unique town I have to say," He replied easily. I nodded in agreement.

"So," I asked after a few seconds of silence. "Where are you headed?" He looked out the window in thought.

"I don't know either." He stopped for a second thinking. "I need a vacation." I nodded again. There was a knock on the train door interrupting our casual conversation. It was the food cart.

"Would this nice couple like anything to eat tonight?" The attendant asked looking at Edward. Even if I didn't even know this god, jealousy flowing through my veins and my cheeks started to burn. He didn't look bothered by the remark about us being a couple. I most certainly didn't mind.

"I don't need anything," He said coolie. He looked to me. "Bella?"

"Umm, what kind of sandwiches do you have?" I asked her. She looked through her cart for a second and then looked back.

"We have Turkey, Ham and Roast Beef."

"I'll have... Ham." She handed me the sandwich and just as I was about to give her the money, Edward gave her what I owed. She turned to face Edward straight on.

"Sr., are you sure that you don't want anything tonight?" He shook his head slightly.

"No thank you." He smiled. The Attendant looked disappointed as she turned and left. I looked at him on top of my sandwich.

"You didn't have to pay for it." I said shyly after I was done with the bite. He shrugged and smiled.

"Its polite." He said, and I smiled.

"Well thank you." I finished my sandwich in silence, but every time I looked up from my meal, he was staring at me. "Why didn't you get anything?" I asked him when I was nearly finished.

"I just wasn't hungry," He replied flatly looking away out the window. I couldn't help thinking that there was something strange about Edward. There was something that I wasn't seeing, or that he wasn't telling me. Thoughts consumed my mind about what he might be. Could he be a movie star? I didn't watch movies so I wouldn't know who he was. Or how about a Male Model? He certainly fits the looks of a male model. I forced back most of the thoughts about what he could be cause, who could go that far when you know so little? I laughed slightly. His head jerked up. "Something funny?" My cheeks flushed and my face became hot. How could a comment so...so ordinary make me flush so easily?

"No, I guess I just need to stretch my legs," I looked away and stood up taking my own leave. Opening the door, the cool air of night blew against me awakening my senses. I turned to my right hoping that I was heading the right direction towards the bathroom. I came to the end of the car and opened the door with extreme caution. The wind stung my face as I saw that I had to jump to the other car. I bit the inside of my cheek and decided what the hell! I can do this; it's only a small jump! I bent my knees and shook out my shoulders preparing myself for the short jump, and then sprung myself like a frog. Closing my eyes I reached out for the handle, and it reached my hand. I grabbed on only to find that my feet didn't make it to the other side. I was holding on to the handle and my feet were dangling beneath me, getting a great view of the bottom of the train. I tried to pull myself up, but the air from underneath the train was pulling me softly towards my fait. I looked down suddenly to watch the wood stakes pass by in a flash, and I felt a cold hand grab my own. Suddenly I was standing in a car with Edward in front of me. I was stunned. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to come out.

"Edward?" I finally asked and blinked to make sure that he was actually real.

"Bella, how do you get yourself into such a predicament, when you leave for only, two minutes?"

"Your one to talk! How did you find me? Or better yet, how did you get me into the car? Or how did you get her so fast?" I didn't hear him open the door, or see him jump or anything! I thought I was alone in that situation, and then all of a sudden the Model/ Actor was saving me from my death. Questions poured into my head. Maybe he was more then a Model or and Actor? Maybe he was an Angle sent to make me go back to Forks? I don't know what Edward is, but he is definitely not an Ordinary Human.


	2. Chapter Two He's from Pluto I know it!

_A/N: Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy that the first chapter got that much praise! (To me that is a lot for a first chapter and in such a short amount of time!) I love it! I do thank the ones that told me about Spelling and Grammar issues and I am going to fix that in the next couple of chapters, so if I don't do a good job, tell me, and I will scorn myself. So anyways, here's the next chapter! Chapter Two! (By the way, I was going to make this a One-Shoot and thought better of myself, and made it into another ongoing story. Yippy! Anyways, thanks again! –Megmae_

_Disclaimer- I sadly don't own the characters but the plot on the other hand is 50 mine lol._

**_Recap-"Suddenly I was standing in a car with Edward in front of me completely stunned.… I don't know what Edward is, but he is definitely not an Ordinary Human…."_**

"Bella," Edward said to me taking my shoulders in his cold marble hands. "You were falling backwards, and I caught you. I was right behind you the whole time, maybe you need to go see an Optometrist." I glared at him.

"I know what I saw, and that wasn't it!" I said stubbornly. He was trying to hide something from me, and it wasn't going to work. "I left alone, and was supposed to _die_ alone. It's bad to mess with fate." I said as I turned away, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous!" He growled slightly deep within his chest. My Eyebrows crinkled deep in thought. Maybe I wasn't thinking outside the box enough. Maybe he is an Alien from Pluto and that's why he is so cold all the time. Or he could be Superman and _he_ doesn't even know it yet. "Bella," He said turning me. "Dose it matter what happened? You're alive and you should be thanking me, instead of questioning me. So gravel." I glared at him and then turned to walk away stumbling because my feet didn't want to turn with me. He caught me and set me up straight holding onto my hand.

"Thanks," I muttered and took my hand back, proceeding to walk back to the cabin. I reached it and sat down eagerly. I was surprised to see that Edward didn't come back. I moved around anxiously, wanting him to come back badly. He casually strolled back, and stood in the doorway.

"Something bothering you?" He asked his voice was sympathetic but his face showed that he knew what it was. I almost believed him, but his face, that beautiful face, gave his childish plot away.

"Funny," I spat trying to be mad, but ended up just looking like I had a terrible lisp. He laughed at my attempt and sat down across from me. "Where did _you_ go?" I asked changing the subject. He looked at the door and then the attendant that ran the dinner cart came back and stopped in the doorway. She smiled happily, probably because she could talk with the God sitting across from me again. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic.

"I just wanted to let you know, that we are stopping in San Francisco in about forty five minutes." She giggled and then waved her fingers before she smiled once again and then finally left. As I saw her turn the corner so that she could talk to the next cabin, I saw that her face showed disappointment that she was hoping for something more. I looked back to Edward, and he was staring at me inventively.

"You never answered my question," I said, trying not to show that I was bothered by his staring at me without problem.

"I went to get some water," He replied, but just a little to fast. Biting my lip I decided that I needed to ask him what he was.

"Listen," I said looking down at the floor uncomfortably. "I-I, I don't think your normal." He chuckled in response.

"What do you consider-Normal?" He asked.

"Hmm," I sighed. I hadn't actually thought about that. "Well, you have superhuman powers, you can sense when people are coming, and can't stand small spaces because you have super senses." I counted off my fingers as I told him and tried to lie about it. To me it seemed like I knew what I was talking about. It all fit. He could lift me, he obviously knew that the attendant was coming, and just as soon as he came into the cabin, he opened the window. He was cornered and he could do nothing about it. All that was left was to tell me the truth. I smiled with delight. "I think that you are from Pluto." I was surprised at his reaction. He laughed hysterically. I took that is a yes.

"Bella, you are soo cute!" He said to me like I was five. I needed to state my case.

"Edward, I am not five! I thought this out! Why els could you be so cold? And how would you have been able to know I was in trouble _and _be able tosave me!?" I stood up. "It explains everything! What els could it be?! I know that we just meet and all, but I don't think that I have ever thought about something this hard in such a short amount of time." He became serious.

"Bella, I am not from Pluto," He moved from his seat across from me and came to sit beside me. "But," He paused and sighed deeply. "Everything els you said was true." I jumped up, and found my face on the floor. I was helped up and settled back into my seat.

"So," I asked. "Then what are you?" I grabbed his hands in mine and sat on my knees.

"I'm-I'm a…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chappptter THREE:

_A/N: Ok, thank you for the certain reader/reviewer that told me that the title was umm, well spelled wrong…Its both, funny, and cheek flushing worthy embarrassment. Hoping that this chapter is better, with those certain problems, if not, again (for the _third_ time) I'm beyond words sorry. Thank you._

_-Megmae_

_Recap_: _"So," I asked. "Then what are you?" I grabbed his hands in mine and sat on my knees anxiously awaiting his answer._

"_I'm-I'm a…."_

"Bella, I just don't," He paused, making me tense up even more then before. This was killing me deeply, and yet, my brain kept going to, 'I've known the guy for less then 24 hours'. "I just don't think I can do it." My figure relaxed and I sloughed before his perfect figure extremely disappointed.

"You had me going," I confessed. He smiled weakly.

"You've had _me_ going," He said softly, looking away from my eyes. '_You have had me going…You have had me going…You have had me going…' _What is that supposed to mean? That he likes me? That he _loves _me? That he is making fun of me?

"Have, had?" I asked boldly. He looked up shyly, and then looked away defeated. "What is that supposed to mean Edward?" My voice hinted anger but I felt nothing but compassion for this non-ordinary-might-be-human. He stood up suddenly and the train jolted.

"Maybe we aren't good for each other Bella," He said shortly. "I think that this should be the last time you see me." And just like that he walked out of the cabin, leaving me with nothing, not even a good-bye or a, maybe we will see each other soon. My life was upside down, and it was never straight. My mouth was suddenly dry, my head suddenly spun, and my stomach was churning. I have never felt so cold and so alone in my life. My skin started to burn as if I was on fire. I started to shake, and my vision became fuzzy. What was happening to me? Standing up, I stumbled around the cabin in search of the door.

"HELP ME!!" I screamed. My skin felt as hot as a thousand suns. I doubled over in pain and yelled out for help. I saw the light, a beautiful soft white light. My pain went away and all my fears disappeared. I reached out to it, and it grasped my scolding hot hand. It was ice cold. I blinked and I was back in my seat, with Edward in front of me.

"Maybe we just aren't good for each other Bella." My mouth dropped open. What the hell just happened to me? I stood up.

"Edward, WHAT ARE YOU?" I yelled. I was angry this time. I wanted to know and I wanted to know now. "You are not normal, and you are not going to keep this from me!" My voice rose with each word, but it only sounded like I had a sore throat. His face looked even and calm while mine was red and scolding hot once again.

"Bella, calm down," I wasn't going to calm down till he confessed, till he told me the truth.

"My skin was just on fire Edward. _Fire_!" People passed the cabin door with luggage in tow and gave a bewildered look at me as if I was a lunatic.

"Bella, I think that you should just forget about me and forget about what happened to you. It might save you a lot of pain." He tried to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"I'm too far and to deep to swim back Edward." His face was thoughtful but it was set on leaving.

"You're strong," He replied, as he yanked his hand back and silently slipped out the cabin door.

_A/N: Thank you to Dee-one-and-only for helping me with this chapter! I know the 12 hour poem kind of upset a couple of you and I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, so I wanted to make up for it. So I hope you liked this chapter!! _

_Don't forget to review! Constrictive criticism is great._

_- Megmae_


	4. Chapter 4

I was left alone. I started to exit the cabin when I remembered my things. I needed to clear my head and get back on my feet. I couldn't let this stupid boy get in the way of my time - a boy of all things. I was shocked!, and beside myself that I would actually fall for him, seeing as he barley talked and didn't really do anything to show me that he liked me. On top off it all, he pushed me away. This whole thing didn't make any sense. I needed some sleep.

The San Francisco air was crisp and you could barley see the moon because of fog. I didn't have any idea of where I was going, and yet, I went into a cab nonetheless.

"Can you take me to the nearest motel?" I asked, as I climbed in the backseat with my one bag of luggage. I handed him a $20.

"Sure lady," he replied, as he put the car into drive. I looked out of the window at the fast moving buildings; each one of them had to be about ten stories high. Instantly I felt at home once again. The cab came to a jerky stop about ten minutes later. Saying thank you, I got out of the car and looked at the motel. It was almost falling apart, but it seemed so…so hard to explain. I walked into the main office and asked for a one night's stay, which only came out to be a low price of $9.99. I had struck gold in San Francisco. A couple minutes later I sat my stuff down on the bed in room #4. Looking around I saw a small T.V., a very small bathroom, and a bed with a night stand. It was good enough for the night. It was about one in the am and the next train was in about 5 hours; but I wanted to get to see San Francisco so that I can get used to a big city again. I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. I ended up awake for the next four hours staring at the wall. Slowly but surly I fell asleep, but was only then to be woken up by the morning sun.

My eyes fluttered open and I positioned myself upright. At that point I noticed how my entire right side was sore due to the stiff mattress and sleeping in one position for the three hours I slept. I didn't even want to think about the hideous reflection in the mirror. As my feet hit the floor they were warm from sun, meaning that the sun had been shining for some time. It seemed like the perfect day to walk around and see San Fran. It wasn't till I was outside that I remembered how much I missed the sun. I walked toward the sidewalk in the direction that I thought was the beach. As I walked, I passed by a breakfast restaurant and there was an oriental man in the back flipping pancakes, whistling tunes of summer love. I chuckled and questioned going in and getting some breakfast, but decided against it cause I had my mind set on getting to the beach. It took me about two hours of walking for me to even see the water; and I was still some ways away. Catching a cab seemed to be the only way that I was going to make it to the water before dark, so a whistled down a cab and asked him to take me to a pier.

Getting out of the car, the wind blew my hair in a way that I hadn't felt in a long time. Thoughts of the time I went to the beach with Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Conner, Lauren, and Jacob Black, sitting on that log with the wind of the pacific blowing in my face and learning about werewolves and bloodsuckers was all coming back to me. It was potentially the time in my life where everything seemed somewhat normal to me. Where the thoughts of werewolves and bloodsuckers were simply fairy tale creatures in my mind. I loved just sitting and asking questions to go along with the animated discussion with Jacob about Vampires and werewolves. I felt bad about flirting with a younger boy, but he was cute and the only person besides Mike that showed me the time of day. As I walked down to the end of the pier, shaking the thoughts of the past away from my mind, I stood and leaned on the edge looking over at the midnight blue water below. My stomach growled at me. I had gotten so caught up in getting to the water that I forgot to eat, so I pealed away from the edge and walked back to civilization.

It was a great relief to be able to eat. The sandwich on the train was kinda skimpy so that could explain why I was so hungry. While I was sitting and eating, I looked around and my eyes stopped on this man starring at me. I immediately looked away and preoccupied myself with eating. Next thing I know, the same man is sitting in the chair across from me.

"Miss, do you know how pretty you are?" he asked me right off the bat. I choked on my hot dog.

"Well, not really until now," I replied after I finished my bite. He shook his head slightly from side to side and then stuck out his hand invitingly.

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners, my name is Michel." I took his hand questionably and shook it.

"Names Bella," I replied simply. "Is there something that you want?" I asked.

"Well, I am a pro photographer and I would like to take your picture," He smiled. My face scrunched up and I shook my head slightly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing my movements.

"No, sorry, I just hate taking pictures. And besides, why would you want my picture? I'm not exactly pretty." I then looked down and took another bite of my hot dog. He laughed.

"Well you have beautiful hair and your smile is unbelievable." I smiled, but then recovered easily. "See! You need to smile more! Your beautiful and in San Francisco! What's not to smile about?" It was a rhetorical question and I knew it. After that I went into deep thought. What if this guy is just trying to get to me? But what if he really is a pro photographer and I am missing a chance of a life time? There were two options. Trust, and pravale or trust and fale.

"So, what do you think Bella?" he asked politely. I simply smiled.

"Guess there is nothing to lose… but I'm sorry if I am shy." He laughed.

"It's alright Bella, a lot of people are when they first start out. Besides, there is nothing to be scared of." He reached his hand out to me for the second time in this short conversation and I took it with ease leaving my rubbish behind. As we walked a long the long pier I started to ask a lot of questions.

"Where are we going? How long have you been in this business? How popular are you?" The list went on. He just laughed and answered with ease, even when I just kept throwing hard personal questions at him.

"We are going to my house where I have all my equipment. I have been in the business for four years now; I am considered one of the best in San Fran." He smiled again. "I'm glad you're asking questions Bella. I would question also if some random girl came up to me and told me she wanted to take my picture." I laughed for the first time in front of him. We, after a good 15 min of this type of conversation, reached this adorable little apartment with a white picket fence. "My house!" He waved his hand in front of it in a showoff kind of way. He then opened up the fence and let me go in first like a real gentleman. When we got inside I gasped. It was beautiful! The carpets were a soft light blue and the warm tone of the fire place in the study gave the whole house a homey touch. He led me to the stairs into a very large room that took up the whole upstairs. Looking around I saw tons of props to take pictures on. And a huge station for pictures was also prevalent. He motioned to a table with some different clothing on it.

"Pick an outfit and we will see what we can do." He smiled. "Just remember…have fun!" I picked out the least skimpy outfit of the lot, or so I thought. When I put it on it proved me wrong. I had barley been gone a few minutes but just as I was about to exit the changing room I heard whispers.

"Man Michel, how did you score her?" I heard one voice ask. There was a chuckle.

"I told her I was a photographer." There was an eruption of laughter but soon after there was a hush. "She doesn't know you're here so shut the hell up!" I heard him whisper to his friends.

He played me! He scammed me! What I had feared had been correct! I shouldn't have come. Because of my stupidity I have landed myself in a position I can't get out of. I don't know where I am or who they truly are…and I'm scared.

"Bella are you ready?" I heard Michel ask me. He was close to the door. I put on a happy face and said, "Yeah just one moment." Hiding how truly scared I really am. I then took in a slight breath and said silently to myself, "I will get out of here weather I get hurt or not."

I went to the door and opened it leaning on the frame giving him a seductive look. "How dose it look?" My voice scared me, although I was scared out of my mind already. His eyes got wide and his mouth gaped. "Holy crap Bella! You look great!" He reached out to me again with the once friendly gesture that now made my spine tingle. I accepted, and he led me out into my doom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: "Holy crap Bella! You look great!" He reached out to me again with the once friendly gesture that now made my spine tingle. I accepted, and he led me out into my doom._

_A.N. Ok…I'm really sorry for the long delay in writing. Summer is now here so I will have a lot more time to write like a lot of writers. So expect about five chapters from me before school. Hope this chapter is as good as the rest!! _

_And.. I wasn't sure about how I was going to have her thoughts so I put it into " " thingies.. so if you have a problem with it… tell me._

_-Megmae_

_PS. I hope I got rid of the repeated part. So thats basicly saying that this is a remade one..  
_

We were just about to exit from behind the safety of the wall when I suddenly stopped.

He jolted back and looked at me.

"Something wrong Bella?" He asked me, sympathy stained across his face. I smiled half heartedly and said no, hiding the thoughts really racing through my head.

"I'm just cold." I said, bringing my hands up to my bare arms and rubbing them while pretending to shiver. "Can you get me a blanket?" He smiled, as if pleased by my innocent look and laughed.

"Of course." He walked away down the hall and I jumped into action. Swiftly walking to the edge of the wall I looked around it carefully to see the scene that could have been my fate. There were three men sitting on fold out chairs – naked. "Oh God,"

I thought to myself. I turned around slowly trying not to make my hooker heals click and just as I turn around I see a bright blue shirt right in front of me. I slowly look up at my obstacle and my jaw dropped instantly.

"Michel! You got the blanket!" I said ecstatic, taking it from him and smiling again.

His face was flat like a soda left out for three days. It looked emotionless and cold and it made me shiver.

"You know what I want Bella." He said with a low deep tone and his face still showing no emotion. "You know what I told you were lies. But what can you do now? Call for help? Well who is here to help you? We both know that you are alone in this cold world tonight and I'm about to heat it up!" He lunged at me, grabbing my arm and hastily pushing me out into the open room. I went limp and fell to the floor, my right wrist still in his hand. He pulled me across the room and then threw me onto the bed. The three men had turned around and started walking this way after hearing the commotion. After seeing what was taking place they all smiled and stared with delight, almost as if seeing a girl being raped would be fun to watch.

"Stop it!" I yelled out, thrashing at Michel who was easily holding my stick thin body down.

"We have a struggler tonight boys!" He yelled to his comrades and they all yelled in victory.

My body started to shake and my vision started to blur. I heard a huge bang and then everything went silent. Michel let go of my hands slowly as he got up. I looked around the room and saw there was a fifth guy in the room now with us.

The bang apparently was the door being kicked in. He stood tall above the rest and happened to be devilishly handsome, although very pale. And in a flash the room got cold.

"Edward…?" I breathed out. His head with a slight turn looked over at me. His eyes were overflowed with an emotion I had never seen. What was he doing here anyways?

And better yet, how did he know? "Edward what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"I'm saving you." He said softly. He looked over at the naked men and started taking a step forward, showing in his face and body that he was ready to kick some naked ass. His expression alone was enough to make the men jump and run out of the room. He watched as they ran out in search of their clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Michel walking up to him. They stood even in height, determination fueling their energy. I climbed off the bed and ran to Edward's side.

"Your worst nightmare!" He hissed viciously. The silence suddenly at once being broken as Edward lunged at Michel. They both fell to the ground in a flash and I stood there for a moment motionless and shocked as I watched them battle it out.

I regained my composure and realized that Edward can easily kill this guy. I didn't want that to happen no matter how much I hated Michel. "Edward! Edward stop!"

He looked over at me with his anger filled face breathing only slightly.

"You have no idea what he was thinking before I got here. This bastard was going to hurt you!" He looked back down again at Michel who looked scared as hell underneath Edward.

"I'm fine." I said softly. I had to stay calm. If I got angry it would only make things worse and I new that. Looking at me, and then Michel, he slowly got up. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand leading him out the door. "Let's go."

"Bella wait!" I heard Michel call from inside the house. I stopped for a moment and looked at Edward who was still pissed off. Letting go of his hand I walked back to the doorway. Michel was running towards me tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I let my lust get the better of me. You just look so good in that outfit."

He bit his lower lip and looked me over from head to toe. He then brought his hand up to my arm softly, rubbing it with his knuckles. "I want you Bella. Don't let that

fool come in between what you and I could do tonight." With each word I grew mad

and then angry and then furious. I grabbed his hand and threw it away from me.

"How dare you think that I would be low enough to even consider sleeping with you after what you were going to do to me? How dare you think that I would even consider saying your name with respect, let alone yell it? And how dare you call Edward a fool!" I backhanded him across the face, kneed him in the groin and then walked away with a smile on my face. "Damn, that felt good!" I said to Edward a I reached out for his hand. He remained motionless, and his face unreadable.

"Let's just get away from here and fast." He started to walk away with a picked up pace, not looking behind to make sure I kept up. We turned a corner and walked about a block when I saw that he had parked an expensive looking car on the side of the road. "Get in." He said as he got in the drivers side of the car. I followed suit on the passenger's side and sat down in the fancy leather seats.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked him as he started up the car with a loud rev. I watched as his face grew angry and his hands white with strain because of his tense grip on the steering wheel.

He then looked over at me and said, "No, I'm not. If you only knew what he had in mind for you Bella! I can't stand the thought of you being hurt in any way. Don't ever put yourself in a position that can potentially put you in danger, okay?" I could feel my cheeks get red at his words.

"I didn't know that you felt that way…" My words trailed off into the distance as I looked away from his burning gaze out the window. He set his hand on my left knee reassuringly. I was expecting him to say something, but he kept silent and after a few seconds placed his hand back on the steering wheel. "Where are we going?" I asked him after a few long moments of uncomfortable silence.

"You will see in a moment." He replied quickly. We were driving next to my second boardwalk of the day that was bustling with people. The last thing I wanted- people. It lasted forever, with fairs wheels and amusement park rides all along the beautiful ocean shore. Why people would come to San Francisco for a boardwalk was a grueling thought, but I pushed it aside after only a moments thinking. I felt the car come to a stop, and I looked over at Edward. He was staring inventively at me as if he was expecting me to do something. He had parked the car in front of the beach. It was empty except for the occasional person with a dog on a leash. "I keep expecting you to burst into tears, or start shaking or something." I laughed. "A normal person wouldn't be in your state after what just about happened back there." Smiling softly I opened the car door and stepped out into the cool sea filled air. He got out after me and looked at me over the car. I breathed in the salty ocean air.

"I'm surprised that I'm not in shock." I replied closing the door. "I just feel different when I am with you. I feel safe." Looking over at him I saw his surprised look. There was something more there. He looked almost afraid.

"Bella, I don't think that I'm the best person to feel safe with." What was he talking about? Of course I can feel safe around him.

"What do you mean?" I chocked out. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. Leading me out towards the water and down onto the sand he showed that he had some things that he needed to say.

"Ask me some questions Bella." I was taken aback. He saw the look that crossed my face in an instant and he laughed in spite of himself.

"O.k." I said laughing. "Where were you born?"

"Los Angels." I nodded in interest as he laughed.

I felt the car come to a stop, and I looked over at Edward. He was staring inventively at me as if he was expecting me to do something.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, as I quickly looked out the window. He had parked the car in front of the beach. It was empty except for the occasional person with a dog on a leash.

"I keep expecting you to burst into tears, or start shaking, or something." Edward said softly with his crooked smile that only he can pull off. I laughed. "A normal person wouldn't be in your state after what just about happened back there." Smiling softly I turned away from Edward and opened the car door to be overtaken by the cool sea filled air. I guess I hadn't noticed how tense my muscles have truly been since the whole ordeal. But after taking a deep breath and letting my body relax and take in the cool sea air, I at once knew why Edward decided to take me here. He apparently sensed that I was tense and thought that taking me to the beach would be the perfect medicine for me. He was right. Edward got out after me and looked at me over the car. I breathed in again the salty ocean air.

"I'm surprised that I'm not in shock." I replied, after closing the door. "I just feel different when I am with you. I feel safe." Looking over at him I saw his surprised look. There was something more there. He looked almost afraid.

"Bella, I don't think that I'm the best person to feel safe with." What was he talking about? Of course I can feel safe around him.

"What do you mean?" I chocked out. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand softly. Gently leading me out towards the water and down onto the sand. He definitely showed that he had some things that he needed to say.

"Ask me some questions Bella." I was taken aback. He saw the look that crossed my face in an instant and he laughed in spite of himself.

"Ok." I said laughing. "Where were you born?"

"Los Angels." I nodded in interest as he laughed.

"Stupid question I know, but this is sudden! If I had known that I was going to be playing 20 questions with you I would have thought about it a little." He tilted his head back in laughter. "How old are you?" I asked after a little bit of thought. He stopped laughing in an instant and he suddenly got serious.

"I was hoping that you weren't going to ask that question." He said flatly. His tone was scary. I didn't know if he wanted me to ask again or move on so I waited. What is so bad about his age? He looks 16, maybe 17 to me…why he didn't want to tell me was strange. Maybe he was self conscious about it.

"Edward, you don't have to be scared about telling me your age." I made a weird face to show I was at ease. "It's not like I am going to like you less because you're 15 or something." I laughed. "Oh my god that was so lame!" I thought to myself.

"That's the thing. You won't like me after I tell you my age." He sighed.

"Is there a way that I can prove myself?" He laughed and looked over at me with his smile.

"Yeah," He said slightly laughing. "Yeah there is." I giggled.

"Ok…what?" He looked out at the water. My eyes grew wide. "Ohh no!" He laughed and abruptly stood up. Next thing I know I am over his shoulder and he is running towards the sea. I start to scream and laugh pounding on his back as he runs up to the water. I see the white foam go past his feet and I know that we have reached the edge. He came to a slow stop and set me down in front of him. The freezing water came up to my ankles making my feet go numb.

"Go for a swim." He had a huge smile on his face as he said the four horrid words. I glared at him.

"How is me going for a dip in the freezing toxic bay waters going to prove anything?" I asked him a hint of sarcasm blending threw. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes as I turned around. Taking a deep breath I run out into the water sending chills up and down my spine. The cold water took my breath away as I went under and my heart started to beat faster. After only a few agonizing seconds I come back up and turn around to see Edward back at the car already. He was smiling.

"You might want to get up here fast!" He yelled. "I don't want you to catch a cold!" I glared at him but smiled inside. Walking slowly up to him my glare slowly took over my mood.

"What was that for?" I asked lightly hitting him on the arm. "You left me there! I could have drowned!" I yelled turning around to walk away but tripped over a piece of beach wood and fell flat on my face. I heard laughter from behind me and then in flash feet were beside me. He bent down to look at me.

"Just because." He set his hand beside mine as if he wanted me to take it, so I did and he effortlessly lifted me off the ground. He hugged me, and brought to my attention the huge amounts of sand now on my soaking wet shirt and stomach…and that I was still wearing the hooker outfit.

"You know," I said into his ear, as I was still hugging him, "You still haven't answered the question." I blushed but was happy because he couldn't see my face.

"Let's just say," He began as he brought me to arms length. "I'm not really 17…"

_A.N.- Ok guys.. This took me a week to write because I had major writers block at some times and it took me a while to get over that. Thanks to Dee-on-and-only once again for your help!! LOVE YOU. …Ready set! You know what to do! Press the button cause you know you wanna.. _


	6. Chapter 6

A

**A.n.: There isn't much that I can say except for the fact that this story was **_**way**_** overdue for a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

As I sat in Edward's car, speeding by buildings and people sipping cool drinks, it hit me that life as I knew it had changed. My mind was wrapped around the fact that Edward had saved me for the second time, always seeming to jump into the rescue just when I needed him the most. How did he know where I was? As I thought things over, the road before the car blurred and I got lost inside my own mind.

_"You have no idea what he was thinking before I got here. This bastard was going to hurt you!"_

The words rang over and over in my head like a song, endlessly repeating. However, it made me wonder, how could Edward possibly know what Michael was thinking if he wasn't here? The words rang again, "You have no idea what he was thinking _before I got here_." The latter part of his words began to swim around in my mind, causing more confusion to my already confused life. From what I knew, Edward didn't know Michael… and apparently, neither did I. One thing I was sure about, there was something about Edward that drew me to him, like a strong magnetic force. It was almost as if fate herself wanted me there in the train with him and here now in his car.

"Are you hungry?" The words penetrated my thoughts, momentarily putting them into the back of my mind. I turned my head to look at Edward.

"Kinda… are you?" He laughed at my question.

"No, I'm not hungry, but if you are we could find something for you to eat. What are you hungry for?..." He continued to talk about good restaurants and the best places for drinks but I got entranced in the way his lips moved as he talked.

"You pick the place." I said subconsciously, cutting him off on his speech. I couldn't take my eyes away from his lips until I noticed him get out of the car. We had stopped in front of this oldies drive-in, complete with the roller-skaters and teenagers making out in the back seat. I chuckled at Edward's choice of a restaurant, but I couldn't help the fact that a chocolate shake sounded extremely good.

"You gunna come in, or sit in the car all night?" He laughed the question after he opened the door and offered his hand. I blushed and placed my hand in his. After we had been seated at a table in the far corner of the restaurant, next to the mustard bottle painted on the wall, Edward leaned in. "I'm guessing your curiosity is killing you." I laughed awkwardly, and stared at the strange colors on the wall behind him.

"I'm dying of curiosity about what exactly?" Thinking that asking a question within a question would make Edward tell me what he thinks I'm curious about, and hopefully I might get a better idea myself. I asked while leaning in and focusing in on his face ever so sure of myself. He didn't speak for what seemed like forever, Instead he stared into my eyes. I looked into his topaz eyes and blushed, feeling less confident. The more he stared, the more nervous I got. "Edward?" I asked again. His eyes flickered behind me and the waitress came to stand in front of our table.

"You two gunna order anything today?" The waitress eyed us both while she popped her gum. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at the menu, so I just blabbed out the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, a chocolate shake please?" She scribbled down something on her note pad then turned to Edward.

"Anything for you sir?" She said whilst popping her gum again. Edward shook his head slightly, and she rolled off on her skates without another word. Edward then looked at me again, with his beautiful topaz eyes which seemed to glisten no matter what type of lighting conditions we happened to be in.

"My age," He said quietly staring into my eyes again. "It isn't exactly… normal." I looked over at the salt shaker, trying to avoid his searching stare. Maybe I was right about my accusations towards Edward, however bizarre it sometimes seemed when I thought about it over and over. Was he really from mars and somehow ended up being a trillion years old? What I didn't understand is why he was telling this to me. We had only known each other for two... three days max and yet he was willing to share what seemed to be an important secret to keep. Whatever his reasons, he was right; I was curious.

"What about your age, Edward? You don't look older then 18 to be honest." He laughed.

"Well you see Bella, I was actually born in 1901 in Chicago." I let the information sink in. If he was born in 1901… that would make him over a hundred years old. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Yea, just confused." My face probably portrayed other wise. "How is that possible?" My mind raced, perplexed as to what really is seated in front of me.

"I'm a Vampire." Oh, it made sense. But still the lingering question: Why was he telling me this?

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I asked timidly, blushing crimson. Just then a chocolate shake was placed on the table over my right shoulder. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Of course." He looked at me as I struggled to find the right words.

"Why do you... I mean, why are you…" I sighed in frustration and fumbled with my straw. "Why are you telling me this?" I finally blurted out. He seemed a bit taken aback by my question.

"That's your question? You want to know why I'm telling you. Instead of, 'Oh Edward, are you going to kill me?' Wow Bella, I thought you would react a lot differently to the fact that I'm a vampire. But if I must answer your question, I'm telling you this because for some reason I'm drawn towards you. I wasn't even planning on getting on that train. Something just…" He paused and looked away at a loss for words. "I feel like I need you." He said quietly. Oh. My.God. Did he just seriously say those words to me? Was this really happening?

"I… I…" NowIwas at a loss for words. "I'm flattered." My cheeks were burning a million degrees. I looked away from him knowing my face probably looked like a red tomato right about now.

"Bella..." He said softly. I looked into his topaz eyes. "Your shake is melting."

"Oh…" Was all I could muster as I looked down into the dark bubbly drink. I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I moved the straw around stirring up the bubbles, feeding the silence while avoiding Edward's gaze.

"I understand if you want me to leave," he blurted out. I looked up into his face confused. It was strained, and lacked its normal confidence, that was the last thing I wanted. I felt the same way about him as he did me. I didn't want to be alone when I could be with Edward. Ever since our first meeting in the train I cherished every second that he graced me with his presence. I, a clumsy mortal human didn't deserve such a being as Edward. I barely even knew him. But one thing I did know was that I wanted more of Edward.

"Please don't leave," I said quietly. I wanted to tell him that I felt just as he did but each phrase I thought of came short of perfection. He waited as my thoughts consumed my mind once again. "I feel the same way." I stammered finally. His face twisted into a smile at my words.

"I'm glad." He stated simply, his smile still shining. "Come on, let's get out of here." He reached out for my hand as he stood. It was my turn to smile and I happily obliged.

**A.n: I am aware that it is similar to the book, and that originality is something we all come here to read. : sadly, I was short of idea's and I didn't want to stray to far from the characters original personalities. If anyone has ideas for future chapters, feel free to express them! I'd be happy to have some help from an outside mind. Thank you bunches!**

**Meg**


End file.
